Hello Again
by Kindlehope
Summary: Following in his older brother's footsteps, Hiro creates his own Baymax just like Tadashi's to get his best friend back. Baymax greets Hiro in his usual protocol when he is successfully activated for the first time, but then tells his patient some truths that put Hiro's sadness over the first Baymax at rest. Oneshot to put my only concern of Hiro making a new Baymax at rest!


"I am Baymax—your personal healthcare companion." Baymax blinked, tilted his head, and recognized the patient in front of him immediately. "Hello, Hiro."

Hiro looked up at the replica he built of his robotic best friend, Baymax. He had the same puffed arms, the same blank yet warm expression, the same height and figure and capabilities as the old Baymax. The two were standing in Hiro's lab at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology—Tadashi's old lab. Hiro had stayed up all night putting the final touches on his Baymax. The morning light poured into the office, marking the beginning of a new day…and a new Baymax.

Hiro vaulted himself into Baymax's chest. After a moment, Baymax wrapped his arms around the boy, rested his head atop Hiro's, and closed his eyes as if feeling at peace. Hiro slouched into him, grinning as relief and happiness and a sense of brotherhood flooded his heart. The sunlight graced their figures and made Hiro feel even warmer in Baymax's arms.

Hiro stayed there for half a minute before pulling away and meeting Baymax's eyes. "Baymax…" Suddenly his smile fell and tears welled in his eyes. "Wait. Baymax…I—I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Baymax just blinked, and Hiro feared Baymax didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Baymax…" Hiro bit his lip, scared of the answer he might hear to his question. "Are you the same Baymax I know and love? Are you the Baymax that Tadashi programmed?" _Or have you forgotten what we have both been through? _he thought sadly.

"This data chip is like my heart," Baymax explained in his familiar robotic voice, and Hiro's spirits soared. "All of my database that Tadashi gave me is here in my access port. My data is active again in my current form, so my disk is active like a heart transplanted from another body. I am the same Baymax you know and love. Hello again, Hiro."

Baymax blinked as Hiro hung his head for a moment. When theh boy lifted his gaze to smile at Baymax, heh had tears in his eyes.

Hiro heard Baymax perform a scan. "It is alright to cry," he stated, in the same way Hiro had heard it the day he discovered Tadashi's Baymax was still active—the day Baymax began to heal Hiro's emotional pain.

Baymax paused after his statement. "But I see no evidence of physical injury. Why are you crying?"

Hiro wiped at his eyes, still smiling. "They're tears of joy, Baymax," he explained. "Sometimes people can be so happy that they get overcome by it and cry. I'm just so happy to hear that you're the Baymax I know and love. Having you here is so…so…"

"Sick?" Baymax guessed. Hiro met his eyes, surprised. "It is just an expression," Baymax explained

Hiro laughed, remembering the day he had taught Baymax the other meaning of the word. His fears melted away. He had feared the copy of Baymax wouldn't hold the same memories as the one lost in space. He had been afraid Baymax wouldn't recognize him and would have to relearn everything he had been taught. But Baymax's memories were stored in his data chip—not in his core or some other part of him that had been lost. Hiro flung himself in Baymax's arms. The robot wrapped his big inflated arms around his patient. There was fondness in the hug, and Hiro started to wonder if Baymax could somehow understand and feel emotion toward his friends.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Baymax, " Hiro murmured, pressing his cheek to the robot's chest. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I will never leave my patient's side," Baymax promised.

Hiro pulled away and gazed at him proudly, still smiling. "I know you won't, buddy. Now come on! Let's call all of Big Hero 6 and get them down here to see you again!"

Baymax's screen on his chest illuminated, showing contact photos of Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred in a circle.

"Friends contacted." Baymax looked directly at Hiro, and for a moment Hiro imagined a twinkle in his eye as he said, "It is good to be back."


End file.
